


Hair Trigger

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Investigating the crime scene.





	Hair Trigger

Hair Trigger

Starsky knelt beside the rifle partially concealed in the dry grass. Without touching the trigger, he eyed the direction of the barrel with a grim nod. Bending down, he peered through the sight, focusing on the incandescent cap of blond hair in front of the house four hundred yards away across the canal. 

The wind pushed against his back, fouling the shot, and he recalled sniper training in ‘Nam. So very different now.

The walkie-talkie in his pocket squawked. “Starsk! You find it?”

“Yep, Hutch.” Starsky thumbed the speaker button. “This’s where the sniper hid when he shot the mayor.”


End file.
